Across the Galaxy
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean Winchester, famed star ship captain, isn't going to let a crash stop him. With new prosthesis and a new ship he's ready to get revenge, but there's something about the AI installed. The C.A.S. unit is odd...and so are his dreams... #Writing Prompt Wednesday
**A/N Another writing prompt from a couple of weeks ago. I loved working with this prompt and I hope you guys do too. The week's prompt was Differently Abled AU's. Here was the prompt I chose:**

 **I'm the luckiest fucking starship pilot in the universe. People say I'm crazy for thinking that, since my last gig nearly got me blown to smithereens and I've got the scars and mobility issues and partial hearing loss to prove it, but my crew banded together (those who were left, anyway) and we've got a new ship, one that is wired directly into my brain cybernetically, and sure that's illegal but who cares, this tech is fucking *awesome*.**

Across the Galaxy

 _NEW TERRA_

"Where is it?"

Dean beamed and walked faster. "Just around the corner. I got a sweet deal on it. You guys are going to love him."

" _Him_ ," asked Charlie incredulously.

"You'll see why when we get there."

The small group turned the corner revealing a sleek, massive starship in the bay all alone.

Benny whistled and took a step closer. "This is _ours_ brotha'? Are you sure?"

Dean ran up to the entrance as fast as his double prosthetics would allow him, the limp from them now just another part of him like the thick scars the covered his arms and the jagged, thin one that snaked across his jaw line. "Yeah, Rufus cut a deal with me on it after…" He didn't add on as they all knew what he was talking about.

Nine months ago, the mighty _Impala_ was attacked by hostile DEMON forces, resulting in the catastrophic loss of nearly all of the members of the crew, their supplies, and eventually leading to the retirement of the _Impala_. Of the ten member crew, only Dean, Sam, Charlie and Benny survived.

Charlie and Benny were on the opposite end of the _Impala_ at the time of the attack, resulting in their survival and minimal injuries. However, Dean and Sam were not nearly as lucky.

As captain and pilot of the starship, Dean had been the prime target. Not wanting to let his crew down he manned the helm and guided her to the next planet bay. The landing had been rough on the front end of the ship and when the dust settled, no lives on the ground were harmed and Dean's legs were crushed under when the ceiling fell in. Anything not tied down was violently flung as the ship was rocked from the force and he was cut by many sharp, twisted pieces of metal. Sam, his second in command, had been by his side for the initial attack, but under Dean's strict orders left the cabin to aid in the fight.

Dean didn't know how everything turned out until he woke up from his two month coma with no legs, a brother with a metal arm, and there were tech bits inside his head.

He channeled his frustrations into mastering his new prosthetics and now could gambol about almost as if it never happened. His hearing was a bit sketchy in one of his ears for some reason he never really had anyone fully explain, but got by with the enhancement aid that took its place.

After the accident, everyone told him to stay out of the business, that he risked himself once and he should be lucky him and part of his crew made it out alive. But Dean didn't want to settle down; he saved lives dammit and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from doing that. So he rounded up his crew, got another starship and was ready rain hell on those who would attack civilians.

"Anyway, it's not top of the line, but Rufus let me keep it in his shop while I upgraded it with some new tech and I just finished it up today. Let me tell you, it's fucking awesome." The doors to the entrance opened and the crew went inside, doors closing behind and the platform raising them up.

"This isn't the only entrance, right," asked Sam.

"Yeah, there's a cargo bay in the back with wider doors. This takes you to the main command center."

The doors slid open to reveal a white and grey interior covered with flashing lights, buttons and monitors on one side. Three chairs bolted to the floor were placed before them. At the front end where the vast windows took up most of the space was the helm, having its own distinct control panel and steering mechanism. Two large chairs evenly divided the set up: one for the pilot and the other for the co-pilot. Dean walked over to the chairs and sat down, spinning. "Isn't it great? The communal area is through the door back there and there's the med bay and sleeping quarters."

Benny whistled. "You did a damn fine job cleaning her up. She almost looks as good as the ones that come off the line."

Dean grinned. "You haven't even seen the best part yet." He was a bit apprehensive about this bit. He trailed his fingers up to his ear where he had the tech installed and flipped a minute switch. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Cas."

 **Hello, Dean. Who are these people?**

The others startled at the unexpected computerized male voice coming from around them. "I see what you mean by 'he' now," said Charlie. "So what kind of tech to you got running around in there? It's gotta be pretty intense."

"Just a cybernetic connection I added to the earpiece they gave me for my hearing. It lets me communicate nonverbally with Cas as well as control the ship if he's not able. Pretty sweet, huh?

Sam crossed his arms. "Dean, that's illegal on twelve planets, including this one. And it's not like you can hide it, people are going to figure out."

"Fuck that. We almost _died_ last time and if we had something like this last time we might have been able save more lives. If anyone has a problem with it they can kiss my ass."

"Well, it looks like Cas will be sticking around." Benny patted the side of the ship good naturedly. "Sorry for calling you a lady."

 **There is no harm done. Dean did not inform me there would be others**. **I had no prior knowledge of anyone's gender until Dean switched me on.**

Charlie made herself a home on one of the swivel chairs. "Why Cas?"

 **It is an acronym. It stands for Computerized Acuity Sentient. May I have your names? I need them to sync you to the system.**

"Well, I'm Charlie, the _only_ gal on this ship."

"Benny."

"Sam."

 _Beep._ **Thank you. Dean, are you ready to leave?**

Dean grinned and looked at his crew. "You guys ready to get back out there?"

Sam clapped Dean's shoulder with his flesh hand and sat down in the chair next to him. "You know we are."

He grinned as Charlie and Benny go into their seats. Sam nodded and he grabbed the steering mechanism lifting it away from the bay. They rose above the planet's surface and Dean pushed the lever to kick it into hyper drive.

-o-O-o-

 _DEEP SPACE, ABOARD THE_ RIGHTEOUS

The new ship, _Righteous,_ was drifting through space as they made their way towards the DEMON space station, _Purgatory_. Everyone else in Dean's small crew had gone to their sleeping quarters (and falling into peaceful sleep according to Cas's readings), but he was finding sleep hard to find. He turned over to see the only picture he had of his family on the wall next to him. He reached up with his fingers to trace over the image of his mother and he his lips lifted in a pained smile. With a sigh he flipped over, shutting his eyes tight, and hoped for the best.

-o-O-o-

 _Dean was confused and blinded by the multitude of different colors surrounding him. Light exploded into pops of harsh color straining his vision. He tried to wave it away, but to no avail. He felt helpless, suspended in nothing. His limbs flailed; fingers grasping for any kind of purchase. His foot kicked something solid and soon his weight was compressed and he stood up. He realized two things: he had his flesh legs again and his surroundings had settled out to a white room with a faint blue glow. He rushed to the walls and pounded his fists on them, hoping for something to happen. The walls gave under his fists and bounced back in place as if nothing had happen. He turned around and slid down against the wall having worn himself out._

 _Across the seemingly endless white horizon was a dark speck, getting bigger as more time past. As it grew it began to take shape to where he could now label it as human. Dean blinked to save his eyes from the bright, white everything and when he opened them a man was staring curiously down at him. He flinched under the other man's gaze, completely taken off guard by it. The man just blinked as if it was a normal occurrence._

 _Dean stared at the man in front of him intently in return. He was a bit blurry to make out, but the key features that shone through were dark hair and blue eyes. The man stretched his hand out towards Dean and his fingers tapped Dean's ear. He was baffled by the strange action and frowned. The man looked discouraged and tapped his ear again, this time afterwards pointing towards himself. Dean was still at a lost when the man looked up quickly before vanishing._

-o-O-o-

Dean woke up as the early morning light was gradually being powered on. His dream had been so strange, but he couldn't quite remember what exactly had made it so; it was only just left a lingering thought. He stretched his arms up to the ceiling and swung them to both sides to wake them up. He grabbed his right prosthetic and reattached it, moving it back and forth to test it. He did the same with the left and hopped off his bed; both feet carrying him sturdily. He'd become accustomed to the cacophony of creaks and whirrs his legs made as they calibrated for the day's work. He took slow steps until his stride evened out. The doors to his sleeping quarters slid open and he stepped out into the hallway.

 **Good morning Dean.**

"Oh, hey Cas. Morning."

 **Sam and Benny are both in the kitchen. Charlie is the communal area.**

"Thanks, how are we looking on our route?"

 **We should be arriving at the** _ **Archimedes**_ **in two hours at our current speed.**

Dean grinned. "That's great. Should be enough time to plan everything."

The doors to the communal area opened and Charlie looked up from whatever was happening on her screen. "Hey captain! Great morning isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so chipper?"

"Are you kidding me? I missed this, hanging out with my boys. It's nice to get to do something again...even if it isn't the same as it always was."

"Yeah." Dean banged on his legs, creating a loud clanging noise. "But that doesn't mean it can't be as good as it used to be."

Sam poked his head through the doorway. "You guys going to eat or what? Benny and I didn't make breakfast just for it to go cold."

"Yeah, yeah, Moose. We're coming." Dean braved his hand against the table and braced himself up out of the chair.

Charlie have him a lopsided grin. "You okay there, captain?"

"Shut up. I'm not getting old."

"Nobody said _anything_ about getting old."

He ambled past her and punched her lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah, but you're like my kid sister. You'll always be proving how much older I am just by existing."

"Love you too, Dean."

She slipped through the doorway and he followed, the smell of eggs getting stronger as he entered the kitchen. Sam smiled as Dean entered and threw something in his direction. "Think fast."

Dean caught it and looked down at the orange before throwing it back at Sam. "I don't think so."

His brother caught it with his metal arm. "What has fruit ever done to you?" He began to peel the thick outside with his metal fingers. "So what's the plan for today?"

"We'll be meeting up with the _Archimedes_ within the next couple hours to pick up a few crew members before heading out to the _Orion_ to roundup the last."

"Sounds like ya wanna get the rest of the old crew back together," said Benny.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I'm glad they weren't on board that day and I know they might be wary about coming back on board, but I would sure love to have them."

Charlie pointed her fork in his direction. "They're not going to be wary. They knew the others too and they're going to want to stand behind us on this. They're loyal to you Dean."

"Thanks Charlie."

 **Dean, we are approaching the** _ **Archimedes.**_ **Would you like me to make contact?**

"Yeah, give them a heads up."

Benny tipped his hat back and ran a hand through his hair. "Who are we picking up?"

"Ash and Kevin. When we get to the _Orion_ we'll snag Jo and Garth."

Charlie pumped her fist in the air. "Woohoo! More techs _and_ Jo? It's like Christmas."

"What? Is my presence not good enough," asked Dean.

"Hey," Charlie pointed her fork at him accusingly. "It'll be nice to have someone on board who isn't a hunter and another chick. Not saying you guys aren't great, but it'll be nice to have more company. It's a little lonely on this sized starship."

Sam pointed towards the ceiling. "We have Cas."

 **You can always converse with me, Charlie. I would not mind.**

"Hey! What's wrong with me? I'm the one connected to you."

Charlie laughed and Sam and Benny tried to suppress their laughter behind their hands.

 **And nothing is wrong with that Dean. I am just notifying Charlie of her companionship options. It is not in my programing to solely communicate with you. You made sure of that.**

"Maybe I _should_ have fixed it that way," grumbled Dean under his breath.

Charlie wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. "Don't get all pouty. The others want to see a happy captain."

Dean exaggerated a grin and made the others laugh.

 **Dean, you have an incoming call from the** _ **Archimedes**_ **.**

"Patch'em through, Cas."

 _Hey, Dean!_

"Kevin, good to hear from you."

 _You too. Who's all on this ship anyway?_

"I've got Sammy, Benny and Charlie so far. I'll be picking up you and Ash and then stopping by to pick up Jo and Garth."

 _Sounds like you're getting the whole gang back together._

"I try."

 _Rumor has it you've got some new tech running around in this fancy ship of yours. You gonna let me, Ash, and Charlie take over?_

"Who else would I trust?"

 _Sweet! Hey, I gotta go. Last minute packing and such. See ya soon!_

There was a bloop as the call was dropped. "I'm excited. It's going to be like our ship again," said Sam.

"We've gotta get everyone first, Sam," replied Benny.

Charlie spun in her chair. "And we're on our way. It's going to be great."

-o-O-o-

 _DOCKING BAY OF THE_ ARCHIMEDES

Kevin and Ash were sitting on the floor of the bay playing cards when the doors to the _Righteous_ slid open to reveal the small crew. Kevin glanced up from his cards and beamed when he saw everyone. He stood up hastily, dropping cards along the way. "I missed you guys. How is everyone?"

Dean tapped the side of his leg and it echoed in the bay. "Alive and walking. You and Ash ready to board this beauty?"

Ash observed the part of the ship that was visible and whistled. "You got a good one here. Can't wait to see what's inside."

Charlie grabbed Kevin's wrist and dragged him towards the doors. "It's amazing. I'm so excited to show you guys everything."

Benny and Sam grabbed their bags while Dean tried to mellow Charlie out as they boarded back aboard the starship.

-o-O-o-

 _DEEP SPACE, ABOARD THE_ RIGHTEOUS

Charlie gave Ash and Kevin a tour of the ship's system God knows where after dinner and Dean was ready for bed. It was easier for him to exert all of his energy then when he used to have flesh legs. With a sigh, he popped off his prosthetics and propped them up close to his bed. He slipped under the thin bedsheet and rolled over to sleep.

-o-O-o

 _The lights were back and he waded through them in search of the man from last time. Soon the bright lights began to fade and he was back in the white room and sitting at a white table in a white chair was the man. He turned his head the moment Dean took his first step and a look of happiness spread across the man's face. He eagerly motioned for Dean to come towards him and he walked warily towards him. He sat down in the seat across from him and the man reached across and touched his forward. He frowned, but then a faint humming noise surrounded him. The man blinked slowly before recognition lit up his face. "Dean, can you hear me?"_

 _He was shocked to hear the man speak, but even more so with the familiarity the voice struck in him. He_ knew _that voice. He just couldn't place where. "What is this place?"_

 _The man frowned. "The place doesn't matter. Aren't you excited to speak with me?"_

 _Dean shook his head in frustration. "I don't even know who you are."_

 _The man's smile turned to a look of despair. "Are you sure? I'm sure you know."_

 _The inkling in the back of Dean's mind nudged its way forward with one name. "...Cas?"_

 _The dark haired man perked up and grinned. "Yes! It's me, Cas. I'm so glad you recognized me. After the last time I wasn't quite-"_

" _Wait, what is all this?_ How _are you Cas."_

" _You've connected yourself to the ship. Part of my coding is in your head so we can communicate; it doesn't just stop during the day."_

 _Dean felt hopelessly lost. "But how does it work?"_

 _Cas lowered his head and fiddled with his hands. "You actually got a hold of a droid chip, my chip, and wired it into the ship. Only the codes necessary to run that program are in use, the rest lie dormant in wait and in this case manifest themselves in your dreams into me."_

" _So, you're an actual being living in my head, right now?"_

" _In a loose sense, yes. There's a reason it's illegal on so many planets you know."_

" _Fuck, are you okay? Do I need to release you into the programming or something?"_

" _No, I'm fine the way I am. It is much more enjoyable now that I can communicate with you."_

" _Does the other you know, the one I talk to when I'm awake."_

" _If you make him aware of it, yes. A part of my personality will manifest itself with him and we'll be able to continue our discussions into the day."_

" _Do you want that?"_

 _Cas set his hands back on the table. "It would be a bit disorienting for me to not have any limbs and such, but it is much better than the alternative of being lonely."_

 _Dean stood up from the chair. "Then it's settled." The edges of Dean's dream began to blur and white out._

-o-O-o-

Dean woke up as the lights in his room were gradually turned on in his sleeping quarters. He groped around the side of his bed for his prosthetics and knocked his left one over. "Son of a bitch."

 **Good morning Dean. The others are already awake and in the kitchen. I have added Kevin and Ash into the voice recognition system.** There was a pause and a small whirr. **Do you require assistance?**

Dean grumbled and slid himself off the low bed and hit the floor. "I've got it." He picked up the cylindrical pieces of plastic and metal and reattached it to what remained of his leg. "Say Cas, you remember anything about last night?"

Another whirr, only this time one that was much more pronounced. **All cabin occupants slept** -

"No, not that. Last night, you know. Bright lights, blue eyes, _droid chip._ Ringing any bells?"

A persistent click echoed in the room. "Cas, you okay man?"

 **Dean? Is that you Dean? I can't-I can't. It's all wrong. Something's wrong. Why? Why?**

The lights flickered and the doors to Dean's sleeping quarters opened and shut. A ringing started shrieking in his ear and he clamped his hands over them to stifle the ringing. However, it made the ringing more intense and he realized the ringing was coming from his ear piece. He poked a finger in to flick the tiny switch inside, but it sparked him, causing him to retract the digit. "Cas? Cas?"

Then it all stopped.

The cabin was filled with an eerie silence, but in the distance Dean could hear thundering coming his way. Sam came into the doorway, panting. "Dean? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he croaked. "It's Cas, that's all."

" _That's all_? What do you mean by that?"

There was a beeping dial tone, then a screeching hiss, followed by a low hum.

 **Dean? Are you there?**

He sighed in relief and looked towards the ceiling. "I can hear ya. You're safe."

 **Thank you Dean.**

-o-O-o-

 _OUTSIDE OF DEMON'S ORBIT, ABOARD THE_ RIGHTEOUS

Ever since Cas had been 'rebooted' Dean's relationship with the AI had improved, but now his anxiety was rising. They had snagged Jo and Garth from the _Orion_ two days ago and they were now in close proximity to the planet DEMON where orbiting around it is the starship _Purgatory_. Dean nervously tapped his foot against the floor as the ship neared closer to the _Purgatory_ any second now-

The ship shook as the first attack was launched. The goal was to first break through the defenses and then board the starship. As the _Purgatory_ began its intruder procedures the crew of the _Righteous_ struck bringing revenge to those who had been struck down when the _Purgatory_ demolished the _Impala_.

Dean sprang into action and led his crew through the busted bay doors. The techs were staying behind to man the ship, but with Cas in his ear and his fellow hunters by his side he felt protected. With his new legs he could run faster and jump higher, propelling him down the corridors while he shot guards with his laser gun. He was flying high, blood pumping through his veins, until something heavy pushed him to the floor. He latched on to his assailant and flipped them over so he could see them face to face. "Hello Abbadon."

The fiery red head smirked as she pushed Dean up and over, elbowing him hard in the solar plexus, leaving him choking and gasping. "Sorry about your last ship, but don't worry I'll make sure this one finds a similar fate."

He reached for his gun that had fallen out of his grasp and clattered across the floor but Abbadon pulled out two horseshoe shaped objects and clamped them over his prosthetics and his wrists. They grew smaller to fit snuggly against his body. She stood up and kicked him in the face with her steel toed boots. He spat blood across the pristine floor. "Bitch."

She kicked him again, but this time in the stomach. "Don't even try honey. Those are some pretty strong cuffs there and we wouldn't want them to damage anything would we?"

"Go to hell."

She frowned. "Not if you're there." She pulled a gun from her holster and shot him in the chest. "Good luck down there." She sprinted away leaving him trapped on the floor.

 **Dean? Dean? Your heart rate has accelerated. What's going on? Dean?**

Fuck, Dean had forgotten Cas. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

 **No you won't. I'm alerting the others. I'm going to save you.**

"No, but the others." Dean began to felt woozy and his vision blurred.

 **Dean? Dean?**

-o-O-o-

 _DEEP SPACE, ABOARD THE_ RIGHTEOUS

With a groan, Dean fluttered his eyes open and was met with an inhumane shade of vibrant blue. "Cas?"

The man staring down at him smiled. "You're awake."

"Yeah, but you…?"

"Once the others had brought you back here Charlie and the others began to patch you up, but you still hadn't woken up. The others took care of the _Purgatory_. I was wrecked with anxiety and the whole ship was suffering for it. Ash made this droid for me, so now the ship is just running off my basic code."

Dean lifted a hand and placed it on top of Cas's hand. "This is some damn good work. How long was I out?"

"Six months."

"Six months?!"

"Yes, but to be fair Abbadon did a lot more damage than she probably realized. The restraints caused a fritz in the eternal mechanisms inside your brain. It's taken awhile for Charlie and the others to figure it out since you hodge podged your last bit of tech by yourself under no regulations. Today, they put their latest model to the test and it worked."

Dean patted his fingers against Cas's hand. "I'm glad it worked out."

Cas placed a comforting kiss on his forehead. "We all are."

"Cas, are you done in there?"

"Charlie, they're having a moment."

"Aw, that's so cute."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Y'all can come in. Can't even give me one moment alone."

His crew came barreling in and Dean relaxed into the pillows, holding Cas's hand, while the others caught him up on what he missed.


End file.
